As technology progresses, data recording and storage have evolved from by pen and paper to by a digital device such as personal digital assistant (PDA), mobile phone, etc. Information related to our daily life and work may be stored by them. Also, information may be transmitted and exchanged by such digital devices. In general, transmission may be performed in a wired or wireless manner. As to most wired transmission cases, cable is employed as medium for interconnecting a variety of devices, thereby effecting data transmission and/or exchange. It is advantageous for its reliability and quality. However, it is disadvantageous for its poor compatibility and availability. As to most wireless transmission cases, infrared (e.g., IrDA) is employed as medium for effecting data transmission and/or exchange. It is advantageous for reliability, quality, compatibility, availability, and interconnection of various devices because the transmission protocol employed in wireless transmission is highly reliable. Hence, currently wireless transmission has been widely employed in a variety of commercial electronic products. However, problems also found after practical use. For example, programs and computer languages employed in different electronic devices may be different because various manufacturers use different design techniques. Hence, errors may occur when data is transmitted through wireless transmission (particularly infrared transmission) between two different devices having above design difference. Errors are caused by different internal codes and processing techniques. One example of such errors is random code as experienced in the transmission of Chinese information. As a result, useless information (i.e., random code) is received by a recipient. It is really inconvenient. Thus improvement requires.